Heart of Darkness: Blood Moon
by Nightsong333-of-Shadowclan
Summary: Cottenkit and her littermates want to be normal Runeclan warriors. Cottenkit, a queen and a warrior, Eclipsekit, a warrior, Flamekit, a warrior too. They want to be normal warriors, but a prophecy looms over their head like the Blood Moon, when all evil is strong.
1. Alligences

Heart of Darkness Allegiances

 **RUNECLAN**

 **Leader:** Glassstar- white tom with yellow and black spots and blue eyes (red paw mark)

 **Deputy:** Sandwhisker-pale ginger she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes (blue paw mark) apprentice: Cottenpaw

 **Medicine Cats:** Furzethorn- spikey grey tabby tom (green line), (very kind although his name suggest not) apprentices: Snowswirl- white she-cat with grey swirls all over (purple line)  & Jayhawk- brown and grey tom with blind looking blue eyes(black line) (NOT BLIND). (No medicine cats have paw marks, they have a line)

 **Warriors:**

Frozenstorm- white, grey and light grey tabby tom (green paw mark)

Gingersplash- ginger tabby she-cat with black paws and splashes (hence the name) and purple eyes (purple paw mark) apprentice: Eclipsepaw

Rowanflame- russet tom with yellow eyes

Echolight- small light grey tabby she-cay with black paws, tail tip and ear tips, also has blue eyes

Pineclaw- brown she-cat with green eyes

Creamfrost- cream she-cat with a white chest and paws

Moonshadow- white she-cat with black paws, tail, and flecks, with icy green eyes

Frostheart- white tom with a black chest and cold blue eyes

Beefang- black and cream tom with grey paws

Feathermist- grey she-cat with light grey and brown spots with green eyes

Palewing- tan she-cat with grey spots

Redstep- red tom with dark red and black stripes

Lilysong- cream she-cat with black paws and orange spots

Roseheart- calico she-cat

Oakblaze- brown tom

Lightningcloud- ginger tom with darker stripes, grey paws, tail and grey and white spots

 **Apprentices:**

Brightpaw-white she-cat with grey paws and green eyes

Coldpaw- light grey she-cat with white and grey spots

Juniperpaw- grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mintpaw- white tom with grey, brown and black flecks

Chestnutpaw- calico tom with brown paws and a brown tail

Leafpaw- dark red and grey tabby tom with black paws and green eyes

Applepaw- red tom with a black tail and brown eyes

Acornpaw- dark red she-cat with cream paws and tail and blue eyes

Cottenpaw- white she-cat with black paws and white toes, a black ear and a grey ear, a black tail and grey spots

Eclipsepaw- light grey she-cat with black and white splashes, black ears and dark grey paws

Flamepaw- light grey tom with orange spots and dark orange stripes, orange paws and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Aspenleaf- brown she-cat with a black tail tip and green eyes. (Mother to Snowkit-light brown and white tabby she-cat, Aquakit- light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, Peachkit- light brown she-cat and Icekit- light grey she-cat with white and grey spots. Mate: Frozenstorm)

Hollowflower- black she-cat with pale ginger ears. (Mate: Beefang, Kits: Sugarkit- pale ginger and cream she-cat, Tawnykit- black and pale ginger striped tom.)

Nutbird- pale brown and white tabby she-cat. (Mate:? Kits: Pinekit-pale brown tabby she-cat, Boulderkit-light grey and white tabby she-cat and Pouncekit-pale brown tom with white stripes and paws.)

 **Elders**

Lionfur- golden tom

Tiger-lily- brown tabby she-cat former rouge


	2. Prolouge

Heart of Darkness (Prologue)

A wail sounded from the nursery.

"Let me in, Furzethorn! She's hurting!" The white tom yowled.

"I'm sorry, Glassstar. You can't see your daughter. You can see her later." The grey tabby, Furzethorn mewed.

"Bu-"Glassstar was interrupted by a mournful yowl.

"What happened, Snowswirl?" Furzethorn asked.

"She's dead!" Sweetpetal is dead!" Snowswirl, the white she-cat cried.

"No! She can't be!" A pale ginger she-cat with grey paws bowed her head.

"She has three kits. Two she-cats and a tom." A smaller brown and grey tom added.

"Where is Lightningcloud? He should be here!" The pale ginger she-cat growled.

"I sent him on night patrol to distract him, Sandwhisker." A newcomer, a calico she-cat meowed.

"Ok, thank you Roseheart. When he comes back, send him to us." Glassstar said.

"Send who to you? Is Sweetpetal OK?" a ginger tom covered with many other pelt colors asked.

"Oh, um, hi Lightningcloud." Roseheart mewed meekly as she backed away.

"Lightningcloud, we have bad news. Sweetpetal and one of her kits died." The smaller medicine cat mewed.

"WHAT? LET ME SEE HER!" Lightningcloud yowled.

"Shhh, you will wake the survivors! Now come with me." Snowswirl mewed.

A black, grey, white and red tabby she-cat lay on the nursery floor with a grey, black and red tabby she-kit next to her.

"SWEETPETAL! No…" Lightningcloud wailed.

"Lightningcloud, meet your three surviving kits." Snowswirl nodded to three other kits, laying at another queen's belly.

"Wow… they are beautiful…" Lightningcloud gasped.

Suddenly, no one could see.

"The Cotton Eclipse is here! No wonder Sweetpetal died! She gave up her life so three may live!" The small medicine cat yowled.

Then, a starry she-cat, the replica of the dead queen appeared.

"Sweetpetal!" The grieving father cried.

"Hello, my dear. I have come with a prophecy: **Kits of the Cotton Eclipse, born with a Flame of white light, shall save 4, but not 5.** Protect them with your life, my dear. Name them well. I shall see you in your dreams my love." The starry queen meowed.

"Wait, Sweetpetal! Don't go! What does that mean?" Lightningcloud wailed.

"Hush, Lightningcloud! Now, why don't you name your kits?" Snowswirl hushed Lightningcloud with a flick of her tail.

"Yes, I should. I will name the dead kit Petalkit, after Sweetpetal." Lightningcloud mewed softly.

"May I name one, Lightningcloud? Sweetpetal was my daughter, after all." Glassstar asked quietly.

"Of course, Glassstar. You may." Lightningcloud said, bowing his head.

"The little tom will be called Flamekit, then." Glassstar purred.

"The little white she-cat with black paws will be called Cottenkit, after the Cotton Eclipse and my mother Cottenflower. She is like a mini Cottenflower to be exact." Lightningcloud purred.

"May I name the last kit, Lightningcloud?" The queen, who was taking care of the kits, lifted her head pleadingly. "Sweetpetal was my best friend. I would like to raise them too. Please, let me name the last kit?"

Lightningcloud nodded sadly.

"Thank you. This little kit will be called Eclipsekit, for the Eclipse she was born in." The queen purred softly as the three newly named kits snuggled up to their adoptive mom.

"Thank you for taking care of them, Hollowflower. I will bring you some fresh-kill now." Lightningcloud purred his thanks as he padded out of the nursery.

"Bring me a vole please!" Hollowflower called after him.

"We'll head out then, you all need rest." Glassstar mewed, watching the new kits.

Glassstar, the three medicine cats and the pale ginger she-cat walked out of the nursery, leaving the black she-cat and the kits lying in the nursery.


	3. Colors (Chapter 1)

Chapter 1 (Colors)

"Come on kits, it's time for your colors ceremony." Hollowflower purred, patiently waiting for Flamekit to move.

"Hurry up Flamekit! I don't wanna miss my ceremony!" I wailed.

"Hush, Cottenkit, you won't miss it. Glassstar will wait." Hollowflower mewed. "But, she is right, Flamekit. Hurry up." Hollowflower added.

"Yes mama." Flamekit hopped around.

"Eclipsekit! Get over here!" Hollowflower snapped when she saw my sister, Eclipsekit, bothering Roseheart.

"Coming!" Eclipsekit said in a singsong voice.

"All cats with the mark of their life gather for a clan meeting." Glassstar yowled ontop of Tallrock.

"Today, three kits have reached five moons and are ready to become a part of the clan. Eclipsekit, step into the clearing." Glassstar mewed.

Eclipsekit walked down the hill, into the clearing where she would get her color.

"Lilysong! The colors please!" Glassstar asked.

Lilysong pushed the color chooser into the light.

"Eclipsekit, Starclan has chosen the color of kindness and bravery, purple. Jayhawk." Glassstar spoke the ancient words as the purple light fell on my sister.

Jayhawk walked forward and placed a juniper berry on Eclipsekit's shoulder.

"From this day on, you will be known as Eclipsepaw. Your mentor will be Gingersplash." Glassstar yowled as Jayhawk squeezed the purple berry paint on Eclipsepaw's shoulder.

"Cottenkit, step into the clearing." Glassstar said.

I stepped forward into the clearing.

"Starclan has chosen that you will be a nursery queen and warrior. Now, Cottenkit, pick your color." Glassstar meowed.

I am going to have kits? All cats can have mates, but to have kits, they must have permission from Starclan!

"I choose the color of motherhood, bravery and laughter. I choose the color blue." I mewed.

"Then, from this day on, you will be known as Cottenpaw. Sandwhisker will be your mentor." Glassstar mewed as Jayhawk spread the berry paint into a circle, the mark of an apprentice.

"Flamekit, step forward." I watched as my brother stepped into the colored light.

"Starclan has chosen the color of strength and determination. Starclan has chosen the color grey." Glassstar yowled.

"Flamekit, from this day on, you will be known as Flamepaw. Our last cat with a grey mark died a moon ago, so Rowanflame will be your mentor." Glassstar mewed.

"Flamepaw! Eclipsepaw! Cottenpaw!" Runeclan cheered.

We were finally a true part of Runeclan.


End file.
